


A Worthy Title

by Mari_Writes



Series: Julance 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerialist Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), JuLance, Julance 2020, Keith Is A Flirt, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Loverboy Lance, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: My entry for JuLance 2020, Day 3: "Loverboy"Pidge and Hunk don't believe Lance when he tells them about a recent romantic   escapade with a beautiful alien.A certain part-alien paladin, however, seems to think Lance worthy of the "Loverboy" title.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Julance 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	A Worthy Title

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Keith returns from the Blade of Marmora and re-joins the paladins. When did that happen? I don't remember, and I refuse to go back and watch to find out. VLD belongs to the fans now, baby! ;)
> 
> Please, if you enjoy this story, leave a comment and share it from my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1279218280654233600) and [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/622670266908180480/a-worthy-title)!

Lance was ready to end his friendship with Pidge and Hunk—like, immediately.

“I’m telling you, it’s true!” He cried, puffing out his chest as the two of them continued to descend into hysterics.

He couldn’t believe this. One minute, he was boasting about his “midnight liaison” with the Princess of Osayis, a planet they had helped liberate from the Galra a week ago. The next minute his entire reputation was being ripped to shreds.

Pidge hiccuped, grasping onto Hunk as a lifeline. “Oh my god, Lance, can you go one day without embarrassing yourself?”

Lance growled, marching over to her. “I’m not! I’m telling the truth! It happened!”

“Yeah, right,” she sniggered. “You expect us to believe you slept with the most sought-after, beautiful woman on Osayis? C’mon, man!”

Lance gasped. “We didn’t sleep together! I am a gentleman, Pidge! We met in the garden and had a very romantic, very beautiful make-out session!”

She and Hunk just kept laughing. Lance was aghast—he understood Pidge not believing him, but Hunk? His best bro? Hunk had seen Lance go on multiple dates at the Garrison. Why was he acting like it was unheard of?

“I’ll have you both know that I have a way with the ladies. The lads. The _aliens_.”

“Sure you do, _Loverboy.”_

Lance froze. He turned around slowly. There was no way that the person who had just spoke was, well, the person who had just spoke.

But lo and behold—it _was_ Keith. Looking quite pleased with himself, humor in his eyes and his mouth in a smirk. He had his arms folded in front of him, usually a sign of defensiveness but this time, it was smugness.

Lance blinked. “What—what did you just call me?”

Smirk growing wider,Keith cocked his head, causing strands of his dark hair to fall across his face. “Oh you know, _Loverboy Lance_. The ‘eye candy’ of the Voltron Show?”

Lance stared at his friend for a moment before stalking across the room. “So you _were_ watching the shows, after all?”

Keith had told the team, when he came back, that he hadn’t caught any of their insane Voltron propaganda shows. Since none of the paladins (or Coran) were actually proud of them… they were fine keeping Keith in the dark.

Keith’s eyes widened a fraction. He looked like he’d been caught.

“Oh, um…”

“Lies! Betrayal!” Lance cried, pointing at Keith, his finger mere inches from the other guy’s nose. Keith went cross-eyed zooming in on it.

A bit pink, Keith shrugged. “Yeah, well, we might’ve caught a few. Things can get super boring in between missions.”

Another gasp—this time, from Hunk. Lance had almost forgotten about his other two friends in the room. He realized they had fallen silent. No more laughter.

“Oh man!” Hunk groaned. “The Blade of Marmora were watching our shows? How embarrassing!”

Pidge had a sour look on her face. “No wonder those young Blades were sniggering behind my back last week. Ugh, this is like middle school all over again!”

She stormed out of the room, Hunk hot on her heels.

Lance watched them go, feeling a tiny bit satisfied.

“Well, at least they got a taste of their own medicine,” he said, frowning.

Keith cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. Anyway, sorry for not telling you. I guess I wanted to avoid this—you know, making you guys feel awkward…”

 _Oh my god, let it go, please,_ Lance inwardly pleaded as he turned back to his friend.

“But, well…” Keith continued, sounding strangely nervous. Lace noticed that the pink hadn’t left his cheeks, and he had unfolded his arms. One hand was grabbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

“For—for what it’s worth, I thought your routine was pretty cool.”

_Wait, what?_

Lance gaped. Did Keith just… compliment him? And not about just anything, but about his Voltron Show routine?

His _acrobatic_ _silks_ routine?

“Oh.” Lance bit his bottom lip. “Thanks. I didn’t… it’s not something a lot of people know I can do.”

Keith chuckled. “Yeah. I mean… I knew you were skilled, but… that takes a lot of strength and flexibility.” He looked up through his lashes. “It was _really_ impressive.”

Lance’s face burned. “Thanks,” he muttered again.

He gulped, watching as Keith slowly shuffled towards the door. His eyes lingered on the other man’s retreating form.

“Anyway,” Keith sighed, turning back one last time. “I’m off to train. See you around, _Loverboy_.”

He shot Lance a look—one could almost call it _coy_ —before exiting the room.

For a moment, Lance just stood there in shock. What had just happened? Had Keith just flirted with him? _Keith?_ The prodigy of the Garrison, the Red Paladin of Voltron, the Blade of Marmora soldier? _That_ Keith?

Of course, Pidge and Hunk would never believe him. They would say he was crazy, that there was no way Keith of all people had showed interest in him. They would laugh…

But Lance didn’t care. Keith thought he was cool. Keith thought he was talented. He thought he was… hot?

Knowing that, Lance didn’t give a crap about anyone else’s opinion. He was completely satisfied.

_Loverboy Lance indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Again, please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1279218280654233600)  
> [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/622670266908180480/a-worthy-title)


End file.
